


News

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	News

**Title:** News  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/)'s challenge: Quiver  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** None.  
 **A/N:** Not sure about this one... the muse can be weird.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

News

~

Molly’s lip quivered as she looked up at the two determined men in front of her. Harry, slightly shorter than her Ron, was chewing his lower lip nervously, and Ron... Her baby boy was standing in front of Harry protectively.

“So, you’ve news?” she asked quietly, her husband’s solid presence behind her as she leaned back.

Ron nodded. “I hope you’re not angry, Mum,” he said. “Harry and I, we’re in love.”

She saw him grasp Harry’s hand; she smiled, happy for them. “Oh, Ronnie, Harry,” she said. “Congratulations! We always knew Harry was destined to be in the family.”

~


End file.
